Sombra's Day Off
by DamienKova
Summary: Sombra takes the time out of her day to play a little prank on Fareeha during her speech


It was a normal day in Sombra's life, holographic screens all over the place, tv on and sitting on her couch in her underwear. No reason to put on clothing when you aren't going out. The hacker was flipping through channels during the day when a certain someone came onto the screen. Fareeha Amari, Pharah. Helix security guard. "Es esta perra…" Sombra muttered to herself, growing a bit irritated after being bored for so long. "What's she doing?" Closing down her hologram screens, she turned up the volume on her television.

"…So it is with great honor, I'd like to present this medal of bravery to Fareeha Amari!" The mayor's voice rang through the crowd and was quickly followed by loud cheering as Fareeha made her way to the podium the mayor was standing at. "Once again, for your unwavering bravery in the recent battle against Talon. Here is your award, Miss Amari." 

Sombra watched as the Egyptian woman bowed to accept her award while holding her armor's helmet on her hip. "Medal for bravery, huh…? Let's work a bit of magic.~" The criminal smiled and raised her hand, purple streams leaving her fingers and going into the tv. She kept her eyes on the screen, ignoring the words leaving Pharah's lips. They meant nothing compared to what was going to happen. Her smile only grew as she watched the Helix guard stop speaking and clear her throat to try and compose herself. "That's the way~ I wonder if you're the freaky type." Snapping her fingers, she made the crotch piece on Pharah's Raptora armor vibrate at intense speeds. "I know you can't wear anything under that armor. Well, you can…" Sombra ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip with anticipation. "…But you don't~ So let's see how long you last."

As she sat back onto her couch, she watched Fareeha starting to have trouble with her speech, and even getting to the point where she had to excuse herself due to the phony excuse of feeling sick. "Oh no you don't!~" Sombra giggled, stomping her foot onto the floor as she stood off the couch. She watched as Fareeha's armor locked up as she was trying to step off the stage. "You aren't going anywhere." As she locked down Fareeha's leg, the rest of the armor began to fall off. Starting with the back of the torso pieces, exposing her breasts. Followed by the crotch plate and ass piece falling off and exposing her voluptuous rear end to the crowd.

A hush fell over the crowd until the all of her armor other than her two arm and leg pieces fell to the floor. A few men whistled to her before she shouted at them to stop. "Don't look at me! I can't wear anything under my armor withou-"

"Yeah, gonna mute that. No need to listen to you scream as you stand there naked." Sombra reached her hand out and watched Fareeha do the same through her monitor. "Time for some mimicry.~"

Sombra smiled and slipped herself out of her underwear. The hacker ran her hands over her body, forcing Fareeha's armor to copy her movements and make it seem like the Overwatch Member was just teasing her body to the crowd. She watched as the poor woman screamed for the cameras to not focus on her, but no one listened. People stared and cheered for her, pumping their hands into the air to try and cheer you on into doing more. "See?~ They love you, Miss Amari." Sombra chuckled and stuck a pose with a smile. Down on her left knee, right leg spread out to expose her open and shaven womanhood. The two stayed in this shared position for a solid thirty seconds. Definitely long enough for anyone who wanted to take any pictures if they chose to.

In the next few seconds, the crowd watched as Fareeha seamlessly spun around on her heels to show her ass to the crowd. Bent over, hands on her knees and womanhood displayed for the lustful crowd that was at least partially eye-fucking her. More silent cheers and pictures through Sombra's monitor as she watched Fareeha's face turn red almost able to match a tomato. "Such a cute face on such an annoying bitch~ Maybe I can make it even better."

In almost an instant, Sombra turned herself around to Fareeha was facing the crowd before dropping to the ground in a split to expose her enemy's womanhood to the populace once more. This time, she stayed in that position and grabbed her large breasts in her hand. The entire time, Sombra could read the woman's lips as she was still screaming. "'Don't look, don't look, don't look!~' Too bad, Fareeha, not only is this ceremony international, but the screenshots I can go back and take will go all over the world before swarming every device in Overwatch HQ.~" She knew the woman couldn't hear her, but that didn't matter. She was having so much fun with this woman and didn't want it to stop so soon. "Now, what do you say we give them a bit more of a show?"

Slowly, Sombra traced her hand down to her womanhood, laughing as she watched Pharah have no choice but to do the same. Tracing her fingers around her folds, it was like a magic show in the little hacker's head and she was the magician. Bending one of her legs, she stopped for a moment as she read Pharah's lips once again. "'Turn off the cameras?' Oh, I don't think so." Keeping her hand on her breast, she starting typing like she was hacking into the cameras. After a moment, the look of desperation once again was masked on Fareeha. "'What do you mean they won't turn off…' Perfect!" Going back to kneading her breasts and teasing her slit, she couldn't help but giggle at her little mistake. "Thank you, Fareeha. If it wasn't for you, I would've just forgotten to cut the function out of the record button on the cameras. Now they are stuck until I say otherwise."

The hacker smiled as she slid two fingers deep into her core and watched Fareeha do the same. Fareeha's were extra thick due to the armor but she bit her lip in physical pleasure as her wall were stretched. Sombra watched as the camera zoomed in on Fareeha's glistening core. Her juices flowing down her thighs and starting to pool under her, sticking to her rear as her fingers began pounding in and out of her, slowly at first but soon starting to move like a piston. After a few moments, they both added a third finger into themselves and took a tighter hold of their breast.

Both released moans every few seconds, but Sombra was the only one actually enjoying herself. Fareeha's body was just betraying her, giving her pleasure she didn't want or care for. And in front of this crowd, it was such an atrocity. Everyone watching her forcibly play with herself while she kept screaming not to and her body enjoying it while her mind hated it. So many mixed emotions running through her mind and body all while people filmed her deplorable act! And all Sombra could do as she watched was play with herself, her own orgasm building slowly but surely as she tortured Fareeha and possibly ruined her career. But these thoughts were cut short as her body moved on its own again, putting her face down on the ground with her arm around her back and her ass in the air on display for the crowd. More of her clear nectar flowing down her legs from her womanhood.

Sombra smirked and spread her ass, causing Fareeha to do the same. The hacker giggled as she slowly pushed two fingers into her tight hole. Fareeha, on the other hand, screamed out in pain as her hole that had never been used was stretched to fill two armor-covered hands. While her one hand was moving her fingers in and out, twirling them inside her hole and stretching it as wide as those two fingers were able to make it. "Now, what do you say we push you to a new low, perra.~" Sombra smiled even wider and pushed a third finger inside of her, feeling herself edging close to her orgasm already from all the pleasure running through her.

Every movement of her fingers caused the two girls to moan simultaneously, one in pleasure and the other in disgust with herself. The two remained in their face down position for the next few minutes before both of them climaxed together, Sombra squirting her juices onto the floor and Pharah sending her flying onto the stage and onto a bystander's face.

The hacker pulled her fingers out of her rear and disconnected herself from Pharah's armor so everything from here on was her own movements. "Let's see what you have to say.~" Reaching her hand out, she turned the volume back on from her monitor and listen to people screaming at the security guard. Calling her a whore, a slut, worthless, a disgrace of a human being. Some were even throwing trash at her and booing her off the stage for her act. Others were still taking pictures of the crying woman in front of them that was silently begging for this to all be over. "Well, it looks like my job with you is finished."

She snapped her fingers and the connection from Pharah's speech was cut and almost instantly replaced with one of Angela "Mercy" Ziegler walking onto the stage with that lovely smile of her and her combat medic uniform on. She must've just finished a mission recently. "Oh?~ What's going on with 'The Angel of Overwatch'?" Sombra asked herself, sitting back on her couch, not caring about the juices that were stuck to her thighs now. "Are you even worth messing with right now?"

"It is a great pleasure to be here in London today to accept this award on behalf of Overwatch as a whole!" Angela called out in her Swiss accent. "The Medical…" Her voice droned on as Sombra started thinking to herself.

"London isn't far from where I am… If I really felt like messing with her, I could do so and be back by dinner…" Sombra shrugged to herself and started searching for clean underwear to put on and started getting dressed as she listened to Angela's voice. "Well, even if I don't exactly mess with her, I could always just go out and eat. I'm starving." Once she was dressed and ready, she headed to the door and displayed a hologram in front of the door, tapping it open and shutting off everything inside the room. Closing the door behind her, she walked into the dark hall with a smirk on her lips.

"Time for round two~"


End file.
